


Мысли

by xslytherclawx



Series: toujours pur [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx
Summary: Я идиот. ...И сейчас… я оплачу мои долги.





	Мысли

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pensées](https://archiveofourown.org/works/821150) by [xslytherclawx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx). 
  * A translation of [Thoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/821153) by [xslytherclawx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx). 
  * A translation of [Gedanken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/991422) by [xslytherclawx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx). 



Я идиот. Ну, может быть, что я не идиот... я умный, действительно... но я не мыслю. У меня та же проблема, как и мой брат... я не мыслю.

Может быть потому, что моя фамилия – Блэк. И я знаю, что моя мать не хочет, чтобы я мыслил. Мой отец… что ж, кто знает, что он хочет? Он тайн, и, открыто, он страшный (но никогда не страшный чем моя мать. Она не сравнимая. 

Но факт – я продал мою душу.

...И сейчас… я оплачу мои долги.

Я оплачиваю мои грехи… и я покончу со мной в этом процессе. Это практичный, не так ли?

Сириус бросил меня много лет назад (или я, отказавшийся от него? – Нет, уже не важно).

Правда в том, что… я хочу, чтобы это остановило.

Я хочу умереть.

**Author's Note:**

> Ну, я только на уровне B1 по-русски, так скажите меня если у меня описки!


End file.
